2040 US presidential election (President Rubio)
The 2040 US presidential election is scheduled on November 8th of this year. It's the 64th quadrennial consecutive presidential election. The incumbent president, Michelle Obama, is ineligible to to be elected for a third term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution. This election is between the Republican candidate Bobby Jindal, senator of Louisiana , and the Democratic candidate Julian Castro, vice-president of the United States. Republican presidential primaries: Candidates: *Bobby Jindal, senator of Louisiana since 2020, governor of Louisiana from 2006 to 2014 *Scott Walker, governor of Wisconsin since 2011 *Ben Quayle, representative of Arizona from 2010 to 2012. In 2039, Bobby Jindal announces he will run for president again after his loss to Paul Ryan during the Republican primaries in 2036. With the fact he has Indian ancestors and a strong conservative faith, Jindal is popular among Asian Americans and conservatives. His main opponents for the Republican nomination are Scott Walker, governor of Wisconsin, and Ben Quayle, former Representative in Arizona and son of former US Vice-President Dan Quayle. Jindal easily defeats them by winning 45 states, 1762 delegates and 63% of the popular vote against 4 states, 423 delegates and 24% of the popular vote for Walker and 2 states, 101 delegates and 13% of the popular vote for Quayle. By the fact that Julian Castro, his Democratic opponent, is from Texas and is Hispanic, Jindal decides to select George P. Bush as his running mate. Results: Bobby Jindal: 45 states + DC, 1762 delegates, 63% of the popular vote Scott Walker: 4 states, 423 delegates, 24% of the popular vote Ben Quayle: 2 states, 101 delegates, 13% of the popular vote Democratic presidential primaries: Candidates: *'Julian Castro, Vice-president of the United States since 2033' *'Beau Biden, governor of Delaware from 2027 to 2035, Attorney general of Delaware from 2007 to 2015' While incumbent president Michelle Obama is uneligible for a new term, the Democratic Party needs a new candidate for the succession. The main candidates of the party's nomination are Julian Castro, vice-president of the United States and Beau Biden, former Attorney general and governor of Delaware and son of former vice-president and 2016 presidential candidate Joe Biden. Castro wins the nomination by gaining 38 states, 1493 delegates and 58% of the popular vote against 13 states, 793 delegates and 42% of the popular vote. He chooses Chelsea Clinton, daughter of former president Bill Clinton, as his running mate. Results: Julian Castro: 38 states, 1493 delegates, 58% of the popular vote Beau Biden: 13 states, 793 delegates, 42% of the popular vote Campaign: By choosing George P. Bush as his running mate, Texas stays red (a state frequently voting Republican) and the Hispanic vote is divided between Bobby Jindal and Julian Castro despite the fact that Castro is Hispanic and is from Texas. The national polls between the two presidential candidates are very tied. Before the presidential debates, Jindal narrowly trails Castro with 49% of the vote purposes against 50%. With his performance during the debates, Jindal leads his opponent with 51% of the vote purposes against 49%. The presidential campaign came to an end on November 8th 2040 with a victory of Bobby Jindal who won 301 electors, 28 states and 51% of the popular vote against 244 electors, 24 states and 49% of the popular vote. Jindal is inaugurated as the 48th president of the United States on January 20th 2041 and become the first Asian American to hold this post. George P. Bush become his vice-president. Category:Scenario: President Rubio